


A Pressing Appointment

by BarPurple



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, Drunk!Gold, F/M, Sheriff!Lacey, Smut, alternate cursed storybrooke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-04-20 08:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14257251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: Just for once it would be nice to arrest someone else for fighting at the Rabbit Hole on a Saturday night.





	1. Chapter 1

Sheriff Lacey French rolled her eyes. She’d known who would be slap bang in the middle of the fight the moment the call had come in. At her side Deputy Graham laughed softly; “Just for once it would be nice to haul someone else to the station on a Saturday night.”

Lacey snorted as squared her shoulders and hollered; “Break it up! Now!”

The angry shouts and indiscriminate heckling died down. A few people slunk away, and others casually turned back to their drinks. The heart of the disturbance became clear and an angry Scottish voice shouted a challenge to the departing crowd. Lacey stepped forward and ducked as a broken pool cue sung wildly towards her. She grabbed an elbow and twisted him into the pool table.

“Hey! Hey! I’m no causing trouble.”

The pool cue clattered to the floor and he blew his hair out of his face, twisting his head so he could give her a cheery smile that must have hurt his split lip.

“Evening Sheriff. Is there a problem?”

She couldn’t decide which was more annoying; the man himself, or the fact that even bleeding and sweaty from fighting she found him attractive. The frustration showed in her voice as she snapped; “What do you think Gold?”

“Well if that wee scrote Nottingham hadnae cheated we’d be just dandy.”

Graham was patching Nottingham up, from here it looked like he was going to need stitches for the gash on his head. She snicked the cuffs around Gold’s wrists and hauled him upright; “Same as last month then. Come on you know the drill.”

The Rabbit Hole regulars were indifferent as Gold was led out in cuffs. It was such a regular occurrence that it wasn’t worth gawping at. Lacey knew as well as everyone else that there would be no charges, and that Little John would let Gold work off the damages behind the bar. In two weeks Gold would be drinking again and then a week or so later he would kick off over something starting the cycle over again.

It drove Lacey mad. Thanks to his frequent nights in the cells she’d had plenty of conversations with Gold. He was smart, well-read and funny in a dry way. When he was sober he worked hard, but for some reason he couldn’t resist the siren call of alcohol. He’d told her once that he drank to drown his demons, but he wouldn’t expand on the nature of those demons. Getting to know the man behind the bar-brawling whiskey swigging exterior had only fuelled her attraction.

She pushed Gold against the side of the cruiser as she dragged open the door; “One of these days you’re gonna get your arse seriously kicked, Gold.”

He grinned at her and winced as the movement pulled on his split lip; “Hasnae happened yet Sheriff.”

“Yeah, luck of the Irish.”

She shoved him into the back seat and closed the door, as he shouted indignantly; “I’m Scottish and you bloody well know it!”

Lacey huffed, of course she knew, but her suggesting he was Irish, or Welsh was the quickest way to get Gold to shut up. When anyone else questioned his heritage, he was likely to start a fight, but they had an unspoken understanding that when she did it her temper was wearing thin. Tonight, she wasn’t in the mood to parry his banter.

She went back inside briefly to check Graham was alright handling the fallout, and to tell him he could head home once he was done.

As expected Gold was quiet all the way back to the station. He co-operated as she pulled him from the back of the car but dragged his feet as she steered him into the station.

“What you don’t want your Saturday night bed?”

Gold huffed at her; “Not tired yet, I’ve a full pint back at the pub, y’know,” – he shrugged, - “Well I did until I lobbed it at someone.”

Lacey unlocked the cuffs and pushed him against the bars of the cell, so she could pat him down. He twisted his head and looked at her over his shoulder.

“I’m starting to think you just like pinning me up against things, sweetheart.”

She threw his wallet on the desk behind her; “Yeah, sure this is my dream Saturday night, patting down your skinny arse and filling out forms with your ridiculous first name.”

He turned around and gave her a lopsided smile; “That one is my Pa’s fault, I hadnae a choice in the matter.”

She stepped forward to unlock the cell, but he didn’t step to the side like he usually did, so she was basically pinning him to the bars with her body. He gave her a told-you-so smirk and her last bit of patience snapped. She leaned in even closer, so they were chest to chest; “Maybe I keep pinning you against things in the hopes that you’ll return the favour and kiss me senseless while you’re at it.”

She watched his throat bob as he swallowed. What the hell was she doing? This wasn’t right, he was in custody and she had a duty of care which certainly didn’t include propositioning him. She twisted the key and stepped back.

“Inside Gold, sleep it off.”

He hesitated but walked backwards into the cell and closed the door. She didn’t look at him as she locked the cell, but she knew he was watching her, she could feel his eyes on her as she moved to her desk to start the paperwork. After a few minutes she heard the cot creak as he lay down, and not long after that there was a gentle snore. Lacey glanced up at his sleeping form and blew out a sigh. She’d had a few day dreams about letting him know her feelings for him, but this shitstorm was not one of them.

The night dragged, but finally the clock ticked around to six and Lacey tapped her keys against the bars of Gold’s cell.

“Rise and shine. I’ve got some coffee on the go if you want one.”

He shuffled his feet and darted past her; “Not this morning, thanks Sheriff.”

She watched him all but run out of the station and banged her head off the bars. Looks like he remembered everything from last night and was deeply uncomfortable about it. Fan-fucking-tastic.

 

Lacey was driving back into town after a call to one of the farmhouses. Mrs Shoemann had reported an intruder, which had turned out to be one of her eldest sons coming home for a surprise visit. Joel really needed to remember that his Mom was blind as a bat, always lost her glasses and could swing a frying pan like a baseball pro.

It had been a week since she had seen Gold, so when he drove past her she did a double take. What the hell was he doing driving the Game of Thorns van? She flicked the flashers on and pulled a U-turn. If he was drunk driving a stolen vehicle she was going to throw the book at him, literally.

He pulled to the side of the road carefully and stepped down from the cab.

“If this is about the tail light I’ve told Moe about it and he’s getting the van into the garage as soon as they’ve got a space.”

Lacey glared at him and stepped in close, so she could sniff his breath. He wobbled back and landed on the step of the cab.

“Have you been drinking Gold? What the hell are you doing driving? Have you stolen this van?”

He glared back at her; “No, working and no!”

She reached for her cuffs; “If you’re going to bullshit me I’m arresting you now.”

He surged to his feet and grabbed her upper arms before spinning them around and pinning her against the side of the van. She gasped, and his lips crashed into hers. There wasn’t a hint of booze on his breath, just a faint trace of coffee. It took her a heartbeat to return his bruising kiss but once she’d got her brain in gear she did so with enthusiasm.

Gold pulled back and let go of her. He was panting for breath, and still looked angry.

“I’ve no had a drink in a week. I got meself a proper job at the flower shop, and I’m working to pay Little John back for the damage. I wanted to clean me act up before I pinned ye against something and snogged ye senseless.”

She took all of that in, she need to apologise for pulling him over and suspecting the worst, but right now something else was more important. She grabbed the open neck of his shirt and hauled him into her.

“I can still think clearly, best try harder on the snogging me senseless part.”

He growled at her and lunged for her mouth. The heat was still there, but the anger had turned to passion. Lacey got her fingers into his hair and tugged his head to one side to position them better. Gold pressed against her and got one of his legs between hers. The friction was so close to being in the right place, but with their clothes in the way it was never going to be enough. She could feel him getting hard and for a crazy moment she considered reaching for his belt buckle right here on the side of the road. Reluctantly she pulled on his hair to break the kiss.

“What time do you get off?”

Gold rested his forehead against hers and gave a breathless chuckle; “I finish work at five, can be at your place by six and as to when I get off, that’s up to you sweetheart.”

Lacey grinned; “That’s going to depend on your manners, Gold.”

He pulled a face of mock hurt; “It may surprise you know I was brought up right, I know it’s ladies first,” – he pressed a teasing kiss to her lips, - “And since I’m a true gentleman, it’s also ladies second and third if I can manage it.”

It was far to tempting to drag him into the back of the cruiser and put that to the test. She took a shaky breath and gently pushed him away. He eased back with a grin on his face, which looked ridiculous since her lipstick was smeared across his lips. He was going to need a few minutes to put himself back together before he went back to work, she was going to need the same.

“Drive safe, Mr Gold. I’ll see you at six.”

The grin was still plastered on his face as he climbed back into the van. She could feel her own smile wide on her face as she waved him off and walked back to her cruiser. Tonight was going to be a hell of a lot of fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Gold spent the afternoon grinning like a fool. He was whistling to himself as he swept the workroom floor. Moe had eyed him suspiciously and asked if he’d been drinking.

“Nae a drop, boss. Just happy.”

It irked him a wee bit that everyone’s first question was ‘Are you drunk’, tell the truth he had no one to blame but himself for that being a sure bet. It wasn’t like he was drunk every day. There were times when he went for weeks with only the odd drink here and there. During those times he worked hard, kept his head down and stayed out of trouble. He even dared to hope that the nightmares were gone for good, but they always came back as strong as ever, robbing him of sleep to the point where drowning in whiskey was the only way to get any glimmer of peace.

He shook away the unpleasant memories of weird green light and heart-breaking loss. He had much better things to focus on today. He laughed softly as he put the broom away, he couldn’t remember the last time he’d been on a promise. There had been women in his life, but time and booze had made their faces indistinct. When he thought of them at all it was to recall the bad times, and there were plenty of those.

There were always bad times, and it occurred to him that Lacey had seen most of his bad times in Storybrooke. She’d pulled him from the gutter when he’d been so pissed he couldn’t stand; broken up more bar fights that he’d started than he cared to count; seen him hungover as hell puking into the little bog in the cells.

Gold raked his hands through his hair and groaned quietly. What was he playing at? His life was a mess, had always been a mess, he was a mess. This thing with Lacey was bound to go down the drain just as fast. He stacked the vase of roses onto the shelf in the cooler with more force than needed. A single red petal, shook loose by his rough handling, drifted to the floor. It curled on the grey tiles like half a heart. Gold stooped down and picked it up. The petal felt velvet soft between his fingers, a brief moment of tenderness in his rough hands.

Lacey’s lips had felt like this. His tongue swept over his bottom lip as he remembered the feel and taste of her. Looking at the rose petal he felt an unaccustomed sense of peace. Whatever this was with Lacey might not last beyond one night, but it would always be a good moment in his miserable life. It was worth trying for, even if it fell apart like everything else did.

Gold ducked into the Dark Star Pharmacy on his way home. He told himself there was no need to be shy about what he was buying; he was a grown man being responsible for his sexual health, not a spotty faced laddie buying raincoats on a dare.

He still hid behind his hair and feigned an interest in corn plasters and athletes foot powder when the Nolan bloke ambled by to the sweet counter.

Once the coast was clear he sidled over to the cock-sock shelf and hesitated. Flavours were right out. No matter how much a packet boasted ‘all natural’ or ‘realistic’ he wasn’t buying it. Nowt could make latex taste good.

He hesitated as he reached for a packet of plain ordinary condoms. What if Lacey was allergic to latex? Some folks were; the last thing he wanted was Lacey ending up itching and uncomfortable. Right; one pack of latex and one of the hypoallergenic non-latex. Of course she might already have condoms of her own, but he wasn’t going to presume. Him turning up with half a dozen rubbers might look presumptuous but fuck it, better to give Lacey the choice. His aunts had taught him that it was his dick and he was responsible for wrapping it, so he would be over prepared, better that way.

Clark gave him an odd look as he rang him up, but Clark was always on the verge of sneezing so odd looks from him where normal. Gold’s paranoid still made him squirm a bit as he handed over the cash for his supplies. He shoved the little boxes into his inside pocket and hurried home.

With a towel wrapped around his waist after his shower he decided that he would skip shaving. His hands were shaking too much to risk even a safety blade near his throat, whether that was excitement or the DTs he wasn’t going to question to closely. Decision made he turned his attention to his shirts.

By some fortune a spurt of energy had made him wash and iron everything he owned yesterday, which meant he had a choice; the black and white check shirt, or the plain white. The former had all of it’s buttons and he had worn it when he talked to Moe to get his new job. Moe had said he looked like a skinny lumberjack, probably not a good thing. The white one was missing two buttons, but he never liked fastening anything up to his throat, and it would look good with his dark blue jeans and that nice knotwork belt buckle.

His eyes strayed to the clock and he swore. It was already twenty to six, no time to dither. He whipped the towel from his waist and scrubbed himself dry. His damp hair was tamed with a quick shake and a rapid drag of his fingers before he threw his clothes on. A fast squirt of deodorant in his pits and he was as good as he was going to get. Fuck, time to go.

Gold jogged across the street outside his flat without looking. There was never traffic at this time of day. The squeal of brakes and blare of horn came as quite a shock.

The bright yellow VW Bug had stopped less than an inch from his right knee. The blonde woman behind the wheel was giving him a death glare, he would have flicked the vees at her, but he saw the Mayor’s wee son grinning at him from the back seat.

Gold braced his hands on the yellow bonnet, leaned forward and raised his voice; “You okay Henry laddie?”

Henry gave him a thumbs-up and a cheesy grin. The woman wound down her window and stuck her head out.

“I’m taking him home to his mother.”

Gold kept his hands on the car and edged his way around to the driver’s side door. Henry’s grin got wider; “It’s okay, Spin… sorry Gold. It’s okay this is my birth mother, I found her, but now she’s taking me home to Mom.”

Gold shrugged. He was a connoisseur of wrong choices, but this didn’t feel like one. Henry was a smart wee laddie and he trusted him.

“Okay laddie,” – he glared at the blonde, - “You drive safe. Please.”

The blonde, Henry’s mom, shivered and nodded. Gold let go of the Bug and stepped back onto the sidewalk. Henry waved at him from the back window and Gold found himself waving back before he shook himself and jogged onto Lacey’s place.


	3. Chapter 3

Lacey handed over the station to Graham at two and headed along Main Street to do some shopping. If Clark noticed the condoms in amongst the shampoo, crossword books and chocolate he didn’t say anything. Then again he was still being curt with her since she’d arrested Leroy and ruined the ‘Seven Dwarves’ chances of winning the bowling league. Leroy needed to learn that bowling balls were for the alley, not for lobbing through the windows of apposing teams’ cars.

Once she’d got home she had something to eat and then tidied-up a bit before she jumped into the shower. She’d shaved yesterday so her legs and armpits were still good, although she did take the razor to the few stubborn hairs around her knees that she’d missed.

Standing in front of her closet she dithered for a moment. This wasn’t a typical date, they were skipping dinner and drinks and going right to coffee. What the hell should she wear? She caught sight of her crochet beach dress and grinned to herself. It was decent, pretty and easy to take off. Perfect with some of her fancier undies.

Getting ready hadn’t killed as much time as she’d thought it would. Now she was refusing to look at the clock. Either Gold would turn up or he wouldn’t. Her libido was confident that he would arrive on the dot of six, but her rational side was reminding her that Gold could be a bit flaky.

Still he was sober enough for Moe to employ him, which was new. Lacey knew a lot about the florist and he didn’t suffer slackers or drunks. There were still a few people in town who thought they were related by virtue of both being Australian and sharing the same surname.

They’d once had a conversation about the land of their birth and discovered that their hometowns were close to each other. They knew some of the same places and a few of the same people, but there was no family link between them. It was just an odd quirk of fate that had two ex-pats ending up in the same small Maine town. That might have been enough to form a friendship between them, but Moe revealed that Lacey was the age his daughter would have been had she lived. Lacey was an orphan and the idea of being a substitute daughter didn’t sit well with her. She’d tactfully withdrawn from the friendship that could have been. There was a sadness in Moe’s eyes when their paths crossed, but he didn’t push for an explanation and she was grateful for that.

 

Gold was dithering on Lacey’s doorstep. He was hopeful that they would continue what they had started this afternoon, but the pessimistic side of him was convinced that she wouldn’t be home, or that she would only open the door to tell him she had changed her mind. He wouldn’t blame her if she had, he knew he wasn’t an impressive catch. An unpleasant shudder ran down his spine bringing with it the sure feeling that he’d run away from this very door before. He shook it away and pressed the bell hard with his finger.

She jumped out of her skin when the doorbell rang. Her eyes found the clock; a few minutes after six. If this was Gold he wasn’t late, if it wasn’t Gold she was going to be very disappointed. As she jogged towards the door she had a strange moment of déjà vu, for a split second she was certain that it would be anyone but Gold waiting on her porch.

Lacey pulled open the door and her breath caught in her throat. She vaguely registered that Gold’s white shirt was open at the neck, but it was the anxious, hopeful look in his brown eyes that captivated her attention.

He tensed as the door opened and then forgot how to breath when he saw Lacey. The blue dress she was wearing was a far cry from the drab brown uniform she wore for work, and her eyes. Oh wow, her eyes were sparkling with the promise of heaven reached the long way around through sinful delights and blissful redemption. Gold bit his tongue to stop the poetic babble in his head from spilling out of his mouth.

Lacey licked her lips. All the passion that had been present in their kiss this afternoon crackled in the air between them. She felt like she was standing on a turntable if she didn’t grab the moment with both hands then she and Gold would drift by each other, spin away into an orbit that never lined up again.

Gold felt the moment between them change, either he was going to bottle it, or she was going to slam the door in his face. Or they were going to do this, it was narrow odds, but he wanted it so much. It felt so right, even if the world was against them, they would be together.

Lacey could almost hear the creak of a wheel turning on its axel. Bugger that, she was going to decide her own fate.

Gold’s fingers were rubbing across his thumb, a nervous habit he thought he broken himself of as a kid. Lacey lunged forward and grabbed a handful of his shirt. His fingers reached for her hips as she hauled him inside. Pressed against each other they shared a grin and a breath before their lips crashed together.

 

Across town a yellow VW Bug was parked outside of the Mayor’s house. In the hospital the two coma patients stirred. In the diner Granny and Ruby agreed on something. On Main Street Leroy shared a smile with Sister Astrid. In the Rabbit Hole Happy Hour felt joyful for the first time ever.

If the Curse had a corporeal form it would have kicked it’s feet upon to it’s desk and leaned back in it’s chair with a wide smile. Finally, the cracks were starting for real. Lacey and Gold kiss that afternoon had been a hammer blow, but they had had that first kiss many times before now, and because the time wasn’t right they had forgotten, then slipped back into the cycle of Storybrooke’s repeating days.

Now, with that yellow car in town, things were starting to move at last. The Curse shivered happily as a spot of rot bloomed on a bright red apple. It’s ultimate achievement was within reach. Tomorrow Regina would find cause to wake the Sheriff early and then the whole town would begin to crack wide open.

Should it ever be cast again the Curse decided it would take a physical form. Moments like this needed a body to truly celebrate, there were smiles, drinks, a victory jig, or some variation on what the Sheriff and former town drunk were currently getting up to. The Curse was omniscient, but it had enough of what this realm called ‘pop-culture’ to know now was the time to fade to black on Lacey and Gold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you scream at me, don't worry the lights will be up and focused on EXACTLY what Gold and Lacey are getting up to in the next chapter. Okay? Good, now hit the comment box :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the smut ;)

Lacey’s arm flailed behind Gold as she tried to catch the door. Her street was quiet, but she didn’t want any passers-by to get a free show. Gold worked out what she was trying to do and without breaking their kiss he managed to back heel the door halfway closed. She finished the job by pushing him against it. He grinned against her lips; “Ye do like shoving me against things, sweetheart.”

Lacey nipped at his bottom lip; “I don’t hear you complaining, darling.”

His hands slid down her back to her hips as he leaned his head back against the door and gave her a crooked grin. His gold tooth caught the light and she wondered if it would feel different from his other teeth under her tongue.

“It’s a hell of a lot more fun sober and without the handcuffs.”

He glanced over her shoulder and Lacey tensed slightly. People were often put off by her house, the sheer number of books were confusing to some, and down right intimidating to others. Gold’s eyes roamed over the shelves that lined the hallway with a look of awe. She knew he was well-read, but it was unusual to see her own passion for books shining in someone else’s eyes. He nodded his head and turned his attention back to her.

“Nae shagging against the books, right?”

It was an odd way for him to show respect for her most prized possessions, but under the circumstances it was perfect, romantic even. She gently scratched her short fingernails over the scruff of his stubble and watched him shiver at the sensation.

“Damn right. Plenty of other flat surfaces for us to make use of if we get creative.”

He licked his lips and leaned in towards her ear; “I think we can manage that, sweetheart.”

He nuzzled at her pulse point and she melted closer against him. His belt buckle dug into her stomach but before it could become uncomfortable he twisted and reversed their positions. His hand in her hair cradled the back of her head as he pushed her against the door. With her head thrown back as he lavished her throat with attention she couldn’t do much more than rub her hands over his back and stroke her bare foot up and down his denim clad leg. Gods, the muscles in this man! Arresting him as often as she had she knew he was wiry and well built, but this was the first time she could really appreciate the feel of him. She pulled on his shoulders and canted her hips forward as she felt him ease away from her.

“I’m no going anywhere, sweetheart. Only to explore what in under this wee dress o’yours. If that’s right with ye?”

With his lips against her throat and his accent rumbling across her skin Lacey was happy to agree to his plans as long as he kept touching her; “Sure, go for it.”

She felt more than heard him whisper thank you as he moved to kneel at her feet. Gold shrugged his leather jacket of and flung it behind him. Her fingers clutched the door frame as he sat back on his heels and looked his fill. She felt worshiped, and just a tiny bit silly under his scrutiny. She giggled nervously, and he smiled as his long fingers traced over her toes and feet.

“Are you ticklish?”

“Nope.”

He wiggled his fingers over her feet and she giggled at his silliness. The giggles turned to gasps as he ran his hands up her legs and caressed the back of her knees. He shuffled closer and moved his hands to her thighs, the tips of his fingers were just brushing the hem of her dress. He looked up and met her eyes, the question in them was clear. She nodded rapidly and bit her lip as he edged higher. His mouth and tongue followed the trail his fingers had blazed as her skirt was pushed up around her hips. Gold groaned when he reached her blue panties.

“Oh Lacey.”

Her fingers carded through his hair as he pressed delicate kisses from her left hip across her stomach to her right. Her panties were down to her knees before she realised that he was peeling them from her. He eased them down to her ankles and paused. His eyes were shut tight. If she wanted to stop now she’d still have her modesty. This tender side to Gold was one she’d only glimpsed before, and while she was burning for the rough passion they shared to continue she was enchanted.

Gold’s hands were shaking as he felt Lacey lift her left leg. Blindly he slid the fabric from her foot and waited. He expected her to repeat the action with her right leg, but he felt her drape her left over his shoulder and her fingers tugged at his hair.

“You can look if you like.”

He swallowed and blinked his eyes open.

“Oh fuck me Lacey. You’re gorgeous.”

He didn’t need the pressure of her fingers against his scalp to encourage him to move forward towards the temptation of her curls. Lacey wobbled, but his wide hands on her thigh and arse got her steady again. Gold blew out a soft breath and peppered the inside of her thigh with kisses. He was desperate to dive right into her bush, but he wasn’t going to act like some savage.

“Gold! Please!”

Then again if Lacey want a bit of rough he was more than willing to provide. He turned his head letting his stubble rub against her thigh and trailed his tongue along the edge of her lips.

Lacey banged her head against the door as Gold went to town on her. Fucking hell, he was good at this. He was hitting all of her hotspots, like he’d had an instruction manual. That odd sense of déjà vu flittered around the edge of her mind, but she was too focused on the wickedly wonderful things Gold was doing with his tongue to pay it any attention.

Her heel was digging into his back urging him closer although there was almost no space left between his mouth and her sex. He worked his tongue as best he could against her. He wanted to move his hand from her arse, so he could use his fingers as well, but he was worried that she’d topple over. Her legs were trembling, and a stream of gasping swearwords was tumbling from her mouth. He knew she was close and the certainty surprised him. He had better things to do than ponder his sudden confidence. He rolled his tongue and caught her clit between it and his top lip. All it took was a gentle suck to have her legs clenching around his ears. He felt a touch smug that he’d made her cum, but he kept the grin off his face and lapped her through the aftershocks.

Gold dropped his shoulder to help her slide her leg to the floor. He had a wide grim on his sticky face as he held on to her until she’d found her balance. Lacey had never appreciated smugness in a lover; damn if he hadn’t earned the right, but she didn’t want him getting too cocky. She poked him in the chest with her toes and he toppled back on to his backside with a chuckle as she leaned over him.

“My turn, darling.”

“Aye, whatever ye want sweetheart.”

He let out an oomph of surprise when she landed in his lap and bore him backwards. She’d got a hand to the back of his head to save him cracking his skull on the floor, but she needn’t have worried because he was craning his head up to chase her lips even as he was falling backwards.

Lacey indulged her curiosity about his gold tooth as she plundered his mouth. There was a tingle of metal as she ran her tongue over it, but more interesting at the moment was the prominent bulge in Gold’s jeans. She rolled her hips and smirked as Gold’s mouth went slack under her lips. Her fingers slid over his chest and down until she found the first button of his shirt. She had the fleeting thought of ripping the fabric and sending the buttons flying, but he really did look wonderful in this shirt, it would be a shame to wreak it. She kissed her way over his jaw and onto his neck while her fingers undid the buttons. She lingered at the point where his stubble ended, and the bare skin of his neck started, kissing and licking at the delicate skin. She knew that would drive him wild and was rewarded by his groans and the way his fingers tightened on her hips.

Gold was having difficulty keeping his eyes open and stopping his brain dribbling out of his ears. Lacey was taking him apart a piece at a time and he was beginning to worry that he was gonna cum in his jeans. He was trying to find a way to let Lacey know he needed to slow down when she said; “Hush, it’s okay darling.”

Oh, apparently, he’d been babbling please over and over again. Lacey had understood what he needed because she’d eased herself up on to her knees taking the added pressure of her weigh of his cock and was rubbing soothing circles on his chest with her hands. It was exactly what he needed to catch his breath and step back from the edge of embarrassing himself.

Not that she gave him long to breath. After a quick smile and nod from him that he was okay she scratched her nails over his stomach and dragged her fingers over the knotwork on his belt buckle.

“You ready for the ride of your life, Gold?”

“Yeah, oh gods yes please.”

They lost some of their co-ordination as she undid his belt and he scrabbled for his jacket, but they succeeded with what they were after and Gold’s wriggling had help Lacey get his jeans down past his hips. She cocked her eyebrow at the two boxes in his hand.

“Ah, aye well I wasnae sure what sort ye’d prefer, so erm…”

She settled back over his thighs, one hand cupping him lightly through his boxers while she plucked one of the boxes from his fingers. She hummed and put to one side and took the other from him.

“I’m easy either way.”

She smirked and handed him the box back which left him the tricky job of opening the damn thing while she carried on gently teasing him. Once he’d got the foil torn open she pulled his boxers down and blew a warm breath over his naked cock that sent him cross-eyed. He bit his lip as she took the condom from his fingers and rolled it on to him. He caught himself mentally reciting the prices of drinks at the Rabbit Hole to distract himself from the feel of her hand on him. She crawled up his body and held him firm as she lined them up.

“You with me Gold?”

The price of a pint of ale fled from his mind and he nodded keenly; “I’m with ye sweetheart.”

He held his hands still on her thighs as she sank slowly onto him. The feel of her around him was overwhelming to the point that he didn’t think about moving. He wanted to remember every second of sensation as they joined. When Lacey gasped he realised he’d closed his eyes and was missing out on the sight of the amazing woman above him.

Lacey moaned as she took all of Gold inside her. His eyes were locked on hers as they gasped and panted together. For a moment it felt like they could just stay in this perfect moment forever, but the need to move, for more, to reach the heights of orgasm together swept over them both and they began to thrust and grind together.

Gold bent his knees and got his feet flat on the floor. The change in angle thrust him deeper inside Lacey, which made his toes curl in his boots. Lacey braced her hands on his chest and rolled her hips. He was dimly aware of a pain in his right hip, but that was the least important sensation.

Lacey felt something digging into her left thigh, but she’d hit an amazing rhythm and angle and she was so damn close to climaxing again that she ignored it.

“Lacey! Fuck I’m close, so close!”

“Yeah me too!”

She leaned back against his legs and he thrust up hard as he pulled down on her hips. It was just what she needed to tip her over the edge. Gold was right there with her, jerking his hips as she clenched around him.

As Gold juddered through his orgasm Lacey blurred above him. Her hair and dress looked different and for a terrible moment he almost called her Belle. He rapidly blinked, what the fuck? The strange feeling passed as quickly as it had appeared. Gold stroked Lacey’s thighs as she smiled at him.

“That was wow.”

“Aye that it were.”

She winced and shifted her left leg. Gold slipped his hand in between them and grabbed hold of the condom.

“Your knees alright?”

She rolled to her right and swore; “Damn it. My knees are fine, but you’ve left your mark on me.”

Gold panicked, he’d not squeezed her hips that hard had he? Lacey lay on her back and lifted her left leg into the air. He admired the graceful line of her leg before his eyes fell on the cause of her discomfort. There was an imprint of his belt buckle on the inside of her thigh just above her knee.

“Oh fuck, I’m so sorry Lacey.”

She chuckled as she lowered her leg and rolled on to her side to look at him.

“No worries. I was the one too impatient to get you out of your jeans.”

“I’ll kiss it better for you, if ye’d like.”

“Oh yes you are,” – she looked around, - “shall we try and get to the bedroom?”

Gold’s stomach gave a grumble. Lacey kissed the tip of his nose; “Kitchen first for a snack?”

As she moved to stand up he became aware that he was still holding the base of the condom around his softening cock; “I’ll just need to, y’know get shot of this first.”

He pulled the condom off as she got to her feet.

“Door on the left there is a bathroom. Kitchen is just through here.”

He craned his head back to see where she was pointed and nodded; “I be with ye in a bit.”

He watched her skip away with a dopey grin on his face before tucking himself back into his boxers and getting to his feet. They’d not even made it out of the hallway before they’d fucked each other silly. And the night was still young.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not leaving them there, more smutty times to follow in the next chapter and then there will be plot :)


	5. Chapter 5

Gold tied the condom off and wrapped it in some loo roll before he dropped it in the bin. He frowned at his belt as he did his jeans up. Lacey didn’t seem to mind the mark the buckle had left on her thigh, but causing her pain didn’t sit right with him, so he slid the leather from the belt loops and rolled it up. He’d shove it in his jacket pocket in a minute. A quick look in the mirror showed him the mess Lacey’s fingers had made of his hair. He’d never been happier to look like a bird’s nest, but he took a moment to finger comb in back into some sort of order. He did up a few shirt buttons and he was presentable again.

Once he was back in the hallway he noticed Lacey’s shoes stacked neatly by the door. There was nae alluring way to take off socks, so he toed his boots off and pulled his socks off as well. His scuffed boots looked sorta right sat next to Lacey’s high heels. He hung his jacket up on the coat rack and started towards the kitchen.

Lacey grinned at him as he padded into the kitchen; “Iced or hot?”

The box of tea in her hand gave him a hint as to what she was asking; “Erm, hot please sweetheart.”

“Good choice; take a seat, help yourself to cakes.”

She nodded her head towards the table where she’d laid out some cakes and biscuits. It looked very homely and domestic, apart from the two packs of condoms sat next to one of the cake plates. He sat down on the edge of the chair, some part of him was still expecting to be told to sling his hook any minute now. He relaxed as she pottered around the kitchen and helped himself to a cake while she chatted about little things that had gone on in town. When she mentioned Mayor Mills he recalled his encounter with the young Henry.

“Aye, the laddie found his birth mother. Met her on the way over here, sort off.”

Lacey leaned against the counter while the kettle boiled; “That’s going to improve Regina’s mood no end. What’s her name?”

Gold swallowed his bite of cake; “Don’t know, she nearly ran me over, I spotted Henry and checked he was alright. Dinnae get an introduction other that the laddie telling me she birthed him.”

The kettle whistled, and Lacey turned to make the tea. When he tried to stand up and help her bring it to the table she flapped her hand at him. He grinned and sat back in the chair. The wee critical bastard in his head huffed at him for lounging here like laird o’the manner, but he ignored it. Lacey was smiling at him, and all was right with the world.

Her hips swayed as she carried two mugs of tea over to the table. She hopped up onto the table and slid one leg between his sprawled ones. Their fingers lingered over each other as he took the mug from her hand. She’d handed him countless cups of coffee at the station, but this was different. The dynamic of their relationship had changed. Gold was thinking along the same lines because he suddenly said; “Guess this is gonna make it awkward next time you arrest me, hey hen?”

 

He was cradling his mug in both hands, not quite meeting her eye as he looked up at her.

“You planning on me needing to arrest you again?”

He laughed; “Cannae say I’ve ever planned on getting arrested, sweetheart, but ye know what I’m like.”

She did know. Gold had had weeks of sobriety before only to fall back into his bad habits again. It was different this time; he’d found himself an honest job and then there was whatever this was between the two of them. If this was going to be more than a one-night-stand then she would be there to help him.

“You don’t have to do this one your own.”

“Aye, I know. Me new job comes with healthcare. Dosnae kick in for three months, but Moe says that if I want to go see Doc Hopper than he’ll help me work sumthing oot.”

He didn’t ask out loud, but the questioning look in his eyes told her he was hoping for her opinion.

“I think trading your time on the cot in my cells for time on Hopper’s couch is a good deal.”

He shivered, and she wondered when was the last time he’d had any support?

“Aye a deal.”

He stretched his arm and placed his mug on the table by her hip. There was a cheeky smile on his face as he trailed his warm fingers over her ankle.

“Would it be presumptuous of me to ask for an incentive for my continuing good behaviour, Sheriff?”

She rested her toes on the chair between his legs and edged them slowly towards his crotch.

“What sort of incentive were you thinking Mr Gold?”

His breath caught in his chest as her toes rubbed across his cock. When he licked his lips, she had a good idea of what he was going to ask for, but he surprised her by saying; “Anything ye are willing to gimme, Lacey.”

She kept up a steady pressure with her toes as she leaned back and hummed thoughtfully. He made a cute whimpering noise when she moved her foot away but smiled when she crooked her finger at him. He rose gracefully to stand between her legs, his hands resting on her thighs just at the hem of her dress. She slipped her fingers into his waistband and tugged him closer.

Gold leaned in for a kiss, but she evaded his lips and mouthed at his neck instead. She found a spot just above his collar bone that made him squirm and giggle when she nibbled it. Distracting him with kisses and light bites it took her no time to work her fingers up his chest unbuttoning his shirt as she went. He was breathing hard when she whispered in his ear; “Switch places.”

He moved his hands up to her hips and eased her forward off the table before turning them around, so he was leaning against it. He caught her hands when she danced her fingers along his waist.

“Ticklish sweetheart. Not nice.”

“Okay.”

She made her touch firmer as she popped the button on his jeans and slipped her hands inside the fabric to squeeze his arse. He gripped the edge of the table and swore when she knelt down and pulled his jeans down to his ankles. When she reached for his boxers he covered her hands with his.

“Wait, wait what are ye planning?”

She raised an eyebrow at him; “To suck your cock.”

He whimpered, and his shoulders sagged.

“Sweetheart I would love for ye to dae that, but, well, thing is I dinnae know if I’m clean or no, and I’d never ask you to suck me off with a jonnie on ‘cause they taste vile, but I willnae let ye do it with oot until I’ve been tae the clap clinic.”

“You got any reason to think you might have something?”

“Nae, but dinnae want to put ye at risk.”

“You went down on me without protection.”

He gave an easy shrug; “Aye, but I trust you tell me if there’s sumthing I need to know.”

Lacey blinked at him, she had never known a guy be so willing to go down on her and not expect a blow job in return. The level of trust Gold had in her would require some careful thought later. Much later because right now Gold’s cock was twitching under her touch and she wanted to do something to bring him as much pleasure as he’d given her in the hallway. She bit her lip as an idea occurred to her. She rubbed her thumbs over his hips and smiled at him.

“Did you know one of the boxes of condoms comes with a packet of lube?”

He looked confused and reached around to pick up the boxes. Lacey sat back on her heels and pulled her dress over her head. Gold swallowed when he looked back round and found her only in her bra. She arched her back and fumbled the clasp.

“Want to lube me up?”

He nodded rapidly and promptly dropped the box as she took her bra off.

“Shite sorry.”

They bumped heads as he bent down to pick it up which resulted in them both giggling at each other. When he tried to lean down again she put her hand on his chest to keep him still and plucked the lube from the box. As he tore it open she stroked her fingers through the sparse dark hair of his happy trail and snagged the waist band of his boxers and tugged them down his thighs. She licked her lips at the sight of his cock, it was a shame she wasn’t going to get a chance to taste him this evening, but she could wait to blow his mind that way.

He stepped out of his bunched-up clothes and settled his arse on the edge of the table as he warmed the lube in the palm of his hand.

“How do you want to do this?”

Lacey straightened up, kneeling like this put her tits at the perfect height for his cock. Gold reached for her mindful not to spill the lube, thinking about it they should have pour the lube directly onto her chest, she’d have to remember that for next time. He focused his touch on the inner slopes, but still teased her nipples with his slick fingers. When her chest was glistening with lube he leaned back and grasped his cock in his left hand and stroke himself root to tip.

Lacey sighed; “Okay that is hot.”

He kept his hand moving, putting more effort into making a show of it.

“Ye wanna watch me wank meself?”

“Oh yeah.”

Lacey squirmed, rubbing her thighs together for the friction it offered. Gold was taking it slow, his grip loose and his thumb only teasing the head of his cock ever third or fourth stroke. He was far to composed for a man jerking off. She shifted forward, and he let go of his cock in favour of gripping the edge of the table. He groaned as she nestled his cock in the valley of her tits. The lube let him slide wonderfully with each small thrust of his hips, but it was making if tricky for her to keep her hands in place. After a few false starts she found a position for her hands that kept her tits pressed around his cock and let her flutter her fingers over the head every few thrusts.

Gold’s head was thrown back, the tendons in his neck tight as he swore constantly. When she bowed her head and blew a warm breath over his slick cock he howled and thrashed. His hand slipped across the table and Lacey heard something fall to the floor with a clatter.

“Bugger! Lacey, stop please stop.”

She backed away; “What’s wrong?”

“I’ve smashed ye mug.”

Lacey reached for the mug; “It’s only a mug.”

“But it’s chipped.”

That strange sensation of de ja vu flickered over Lacey. They had had this conversation before, she was sure of it, but she couldn’t remember when. Gold’s brow was scrunched in a frown as he reached for the mug and ran his finger over the chipped rim.

“It’s just a cup.”

His accent sounded off, but he shuddered and smiled at her; “Best find the chip before one of us stands on it.”

The chip proved elusive, although that possibly had more to do with the fact they kept touching each other rather than actively looking for it. It was fun, but the lube was cold and sticky on her chest.

“Shower and then bed?”

“Sounds perfect, sweetheart.”

 

As Lacey and Gold were enjoying their shower Graham was having a very stressful time in the Sherriff’s Station. About an hour ago Mayor Mills had stormed into the building clutching her son’s arm and arguing with a blonde woman. In between demands that he arrest the stranger he had finally come to understand that Henry had run away to find his birth mother, who had then driven him home.

Madame Mayor had not been happy when he asked why she’d not reported her son missing, apparently he was failing to grasp the point and dwelling on irrelevant details. She’d become even more irate when he had refused to call the Sherriff; this was Lacey’s night off and unless there was an emergency the rules stated that she was not to be disturbed.

The argument kept going around in circles. Regina refused to accept that there had been no crime committed by Miss Swan. Graham knew full well that had Lacey been here she would have been threatening to arrest the Mayor for child neglect, but he wasn’t brave enough to try that.

“It’s getting late. Why don’t you take Henry home? The Sherriff will be in in the morning and we can calmly discuss the events.”

The Mayor drew a breath as if to argue, but Henry gave a massive and not entirely convincing yawn that took the wind out of her sails.

“Don’t leave town Miss Swan. Come along Henry.”

“Bye Graham, bye Emma.”

Emma huffed as the door slammed and rubbed her hands over her face; “Guess I’m going to need a room for the night.”

Graham smiled at her; “Lets give the Mayor time to get clear and then I’ll walk you down to Granny’s.”

**Author's Note:**

> Smut: “I’m starting to think you just like me pinning you up against things, sweetheart.”


End file.
